The invention relates to a convertible vehicle with hardtop vehicle roof which is movable between a closed position in which it covers the vehicle interior and an open position in which the vehicle is in a cabriolet configuration and the roof is disposed in a vertical orientation in a storage space. The roof includes a rear window, which forms a wind deflector which, in the cabriolet configuration of the vehicle, is lowered into the storage compartment.
In convertible vehicles, a wind deflector is generally provided directly behind the seats which wind deflector is to prevent, or reduce, air turbulence in the vehicle interior when the vehicle roof is opened.
DE 198 30 699 A1 discloses such a wind deflector which is supported so as to be pivotable about a transverse vehicle axis between a horizontal inactive position and a vertical operating position. This wind deflector can be moved relatively easily between the vertical operating position and the horizontal inactive position. However, during opening and closing of vehicle roof, the wind deflector must be out of the path of movement of the vehicle roof in either its horizontal or its vertical position and also the storage space or the opening of the storage space, into which the vehicle roof is to be moved, must not be obstructed.
DE 199 13 033 A1 discloses the use of a rear window as a wind deflector wherein the rear window can be released from its position in the vehicle roof and can be lowered and raised in guide rails which are mounted on the vehicle body. Although the double function of the rear window as a window in the vehicle roof and as a wind deflector in connection with a hardtop is known from this publication, the problem of where to deposit the hard top structure in the cabriolet configuration of the vehicle is not considered. Generally, the rigid roof shells of a hardtop are pivoted rearwardly into a rear storage space in which the roof shells are disposed on top of, and about parallel to, each other with their top surface essentially in a horizontal orientation. This however requires a relatively large storage space in the vehicle in longitudinal direction whereby the useable trunk space is highly restricted.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a convertible vehicle with a hardtop vehicle roof including a wind deflector in which the vehicle roof can be stored in a cabriolet configuration of the vehicle in a space-saving manner.
In a convertible vehicle with a hardtop vehicle roof comprising at least two roof parts which are movable between a closed position in which the roof covers the interior space of the vehicle and an open position in which the roof is in storage compartment behind the interior vehicle space, and wherein the roof includes a rear window, which is removable from the roof and utilized in a raised upright position as a wind deflector, the roof parts and the window are separated from each other and fitted, when the roof is open, into the storage compartment behind the interior space in an upright position one behind the other transverse to the longitudinal vehicle direction.
The rear window is removably received in an opening in the vehicle roof and can be removed therefrom for use as a wind deflector when the vehicle is in a cabriolet configuration. With the rear window removable from the roof, the rear window can be arranged in the cabriolet configuration of the vehicle in a position in which it projects upwardly behind or between the vehicle seats upwardly beyond the vehicle body contour. The rear window assumes thereby a double function as a window when the vehicle roof is closed and as a wind deflector in the cabriolet configuration of the vehicle. No additional component serving as a wind deflector is needed.
The rear window which consists expediently of glass or a transparent plastic has preferably its own window operating mechanism which is independent of the roof parts or the operating mechanism for the roof parts and by way of which the rear window is supported directly by the vehicle body. It is advantageous if the rear window mechanism permits a lowering of the rear window into a storage compartment for the transfer of the roof parts from a closed position to a cabriolet position without conflicting with the rear window.
When the vehicle roof is closed, the rear window is at least partially surrounded by the vehicle roof and is releasably received in the opening in the vehicle roof. The vehicle roof extends around the rear window preferably along the top edge and the side edges of the window, wherein the sections of the roof parts adjacent the side edges of the window form, at the same time, the C-pillar of the vehicle roof.
The vehicle roof is preferably divided in the longitudinal direction. Preferably, two roof sections are provided disposed at opposite sides of a longitudinal centerline of the roof, which extends in a vertical plane including also the longitudinal vehicle axis.
Because of the longitudinal separation of the vehicle roof, it is possible, particularly in vehicles with a relatively short vehicle interior, that is for example in two-seater convertibles, to have relatively short roof parts. In this way, in comparison with convertible vehicles with transversely extending roof parts, the absolute length of the roof parts is relatively small so that they require relatively small storage dimensions in the convertible configuration of the vehicle. Since the width of the parts of the roof, when divided into two parts, corresponds normally to one half of the vehicle width the storage space can be relatively small.
In this way, the roof parts can be deposited in the storage compartment in an orientation, which is different from their orientation in closed position of the vehicle roof. It may for example be advantageous to deposit the roof parts in the storage compartment one behind the other. During the transition from the closed position to the open position, the roof parts can be pivoted by about 90xc2x0 about a vertical axis in order for the parts to assume a position, in which the two roof parts are deposited directly adjacent one another without any other roof parts disposed therebetween. In the cabriolet configuration of the vehicle, the roof parts are arranged transversely to the longitudinal vehicle axis, wherein the roof parts are preferably arranged in an upright position, in which the roof parts are essentially vertically oriented. The vertical orientation can be achieved by an additional pivot movement about a transverse axis, the two pivot movements being preferably combined so as to generate a pivot movement about a spatial pivot axis.
With the roof parts stored in an orientation transverse to the longitudinal vehicle axis, only a relatively small storage space in the longitudinal vehicle direction is required, so that the storage compartment may be correspondingly narrow and therefore requires also only a narrow opening, by way of which the roof parts are inserted into the storage compartment. This has the additional advantage that the storage compartment lid is small and no additional drive for the operation of a relatively large storage compartment lid is required.
For the transfer into the storage compartment, the roof parts may be moved rearwardly by a translatory movement in addition to being pivoted.
The opening in the roof parts in which the window is disposed when the vehicle roof is in the closed position may be utilized for a particular compact arrangement of the roof parts in the storage compartment by accommodating the wheel wells of the vehicle, which project into the storage compartment, into the openings of the roof parts. In this way, the limited space available for the storage of the roof parts is utilized in an optimal manner.
The invention will become more readily apparent from the following description thereof on the basis of the accompanying drawings.